Face Your Fears/Transcript
(Jack and Parker head towards Newbury High School to check the place out.) Jack: Parker, are you sure this is a good idea? Parker: J.B. said to check this place out. Readings are off the charts. She thinks school is the hot spot. Jack: I really wish Spencer was here. Parker: Where is he? Jack: You know Spencer. He kinda comes and goes. Parker: (She uses her phone to scan the school and the reading comes up 100%). Scanning. Jack: Woah. Parker: Let's go. Jack: Uh, sure, I can get some good footage for my channel. (They enter the school.) This looks... Parker: Creepy. Something's up. Jack: Oh! Heh, a cute teddy bear. Parker: Come on, up ahead. I got a reading. Someone's here. (They turn a corner.) Mr. Douglas? Is that you? (Douglas turns and roars.) Jack and Parker: (Screams.) Ahh!! Parker: He's gloombed! Jack, you're up! (Jack shoots Douglas and the ghosts emerges out of him.) Jack: Light it up! (They shoot the ghost and catch it.) Parker: Gotcha! (The whole school reveals itself to be haunted.) Jack: Uh, Parker? Parker: I see it. J.B. was right. This is bad. There's a lot of activity upstairs. Grandpa Sam: (He slowly approaches them on his walker.) You're now late, kiddies. You better run. I'm coming to get you. That's right. (Jack and Parker run up the stairs.) Oh, dang it. Jack: Let's split up. Parker: In a haunted school? (Sarcastically.) Great idea, Jack. Jack: I know, right? (He runs off.) Parker: Really? (She hears a sound and goes off to check it out.) Grandpa Sam: (Jack is scanning his side of the school when Grandpa Sam comes up the elevator.) No running this time, kiddo. (Jack presses for the elevator to go down.) Heh. Ah, darn, kids. (The elevator closes.) Jack: (He checks his scanner and sees ghost alerts, surrounding him.) Uh oh. (He backs away and hides in a room. The bats on the paperwall combine themselves into a large bat ghost.) What the? Ahh! (The bat shrieks and possesses him.) Ahh! (His voice echoes away to Parker.) Parker: (She hears Jack's cry.) No. (She runs into the room and sees Jack's phone. She then hears a sound and sees the bat. She drops Jack's phone and backs away, scanning the bat.) Whoa! Jack: (The bat opens its wings and reveals Jack, possessed.) Hello, Parker. Parker: Jack. Jack: (Possessed.) You really should try this. I find it... uplifting. (He laughs and slowly approaches Parker. Suddenly, Spencer leaps in from behind Parker and pulls the bat ghost off Jack.) Parker: Jack! Jack: (He rubs his head.) Wha? Parker: Are you okay? Jack: What happened? (Spencer shakes the bat ghost and it disappears. He leaps up to Jack.) Spencer! There you are. Who's a good boy? Parker: Message from J.B. We gotta get out of here. This whole place is gloombed! (They run out of the room and see ghosts approaching them. Spencer growls and leaps on one of the ghosts and disappears.) Jack: Spencer! No! Grandpa Sam: (The elevator dings and he approaches out.) Heeheehee. No stairs for you this time, kiddos. (Jack and Parker run into the elevator and close it.) Ah gee. Son of a- Jack and Parker: (The elevator lights turn red and they plummet to the basement.) Ahh!! (They crash at the bottom. Jack coughs.) Parker: Look. (They creep around the room, looking at a teddy bear.) Jack: It's-It's the teddy bear from the painting. Parker: Careful. (The teddy bear starts glowing and Mr. Nibs comes out.) Mr. Nibs: Aren't you a little old to be playing with toys? Parker: Let him have it! (They shoot at him, but he does not weaken.) Mr. Nibs: There is no stopping us! Jack: Run! (They run up the stairs to ground level and find themselves surrounded by more ghosts.) Mr. Nibs: Lady E. will return! Parker: That way! (The run to the hallway, but Mr. Nibs shoots it and blocks the way.) Luigi Gelato: You scream, I scream. We all scream for ice cream. (He laughs and melts down into the ice cream.) Jack: Ugh. Gross! Parker: Whoa! (They run in the opposite direction.) Gloom! Don't touch it! (They stop when they run into a hoard of baseball ghosts. One of them hits a baseball at them and they dodge it.) Go, go, go! (They run into a musician ghost, who also shoots at them. Mr. Nibs appears from behind and they run to the blocked door.) Shoot the door! (They shoot the door and break it down, but Mr. Nibs casts more ghosts to block the way.) Jack: We're done for. Parker: Go! Go! (She pushes him and they hide in the hallway.) Douglas: Kids! Over here! Come on! Run! (They run out and a bus zooms out of the shadows.) J.B.: (She opens the doors.) J.B.! Hi, kids! Douglas, behind the wheel! Douglas: Don't mind if I do. (Spencer joins in, carrying the teddy bear.) J.B.: Strap yourselves in, kids. Douglas: Time to feel. Yee-ha! J.B.: It's party time! (Laughs.) Hold them off. (The seat raises and Mr. Nibs rises out from the haunted school, roaring. J.B. shoots him with her laser cannons, laughing.) Yee-hoo! Oh, have it! Haha! (Jack and Parker stare out amazed, then exchange looks and shoot at the ghosts with their phones.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Transcripts Category:Imageless articles